Petulant Queens and Coffee
by DrTonaWho
Summary: A story in which Regina and Marian have secret no-clothes-allowed meetings with the pretense of coffee involved. So what happens when Emma happens to stumble upon their, "coffee meetings,"? What will she do when she finds it's probably, entirely, her fault?
1. Chapter 1

**AN : this was in my head and it just HAD to be written. I'm still writing Dear Henry.**

**DISCLAIMER : all rights go to Onice Upon a Time. I'm merely borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Regina's hand tangled and pulled dark brown curly hair. She heard her throaty moans and felt it vibrate under her tongue as she licked up the front of her neck. Regina felt her tense and groan as her body rocked between her fingers. She felt the other woman's thighs slip and grip against her hips. Then Regina felt her unfold as her teeth dug into the base of her neck where her neck meet her shoulder.<p>

She came undone with a resounding loud cry, Regina's hand felt wet, warm, and sticky. Her body rested against the former mayor, as their foreheads met, Regina's hand disentangled itself from her curls. Her hand roamed down her back, feeling the crevice of her spine and rib cage.

"This is so very wrong Regina."

Regina nodded against her heated breath and sweaty forehead, "yes. Yes it is my maiden."

"Hush you," she kissed Regina.

They sat on the floor of her vault, surrounded by books and old magic. Regina's naked body leaned against the wall as Marian's head rested itself on her shoulder.

Her fingers pulled out of Marian and she moaned as Regina brought her hands to rest against the woman's hips. Marian moaned again into Regina's ear and shivers crept up her back until she gasped, "you shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Marian kissed the side of her neck.

"That."

"What? This?" She kissed her ear.

"Yes that!" Regina grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Oh common, my queen," Marian's hands cupped her face.

"I told you not to call me that." She looked away.

"You almost killed me, I get to call you whatever I want."

"You can't keep using that excuse to get what you want!"

"It worked when I asked you to kiss me."

Regina rolled her eyes.

It happened a month ago shortly after she arrived. Emma had implored her to just talk. she wanted them both to talk. So...talk they did. Loud talk they did.

Okay they argued.

Then Marian said something along the lines of, "you're evil and you'll always be evil."

Regina sighed and commented, "if I'm evil then I'd have you burned as soon as I saw you."

Then it happened, Marian challenged her. She poked and prodded and said, "if you're not evil then let me call you whatever I want."

Regina asked for an ultimatum.

She could call her anything BUT evil.

Marian had called her, "a cold hearted bitch in heels."

Regina riposted, "with legs to kill."

Honestly, if she was to repeat it all, she would say it was cat fight with words.

So then it started.

Marian called her a witch in pumpkin suits. And Regina cackled at Granny's diner. Explaining a pumpkin is an overgrown vegetable, not an insulting word. Marian said it's insulting because it supposedly means fat.

Regina frowned.

Then Emma pushed her further to talk and talk with Marian. Explaining that's what good people do. Make amends. And one day...they did.

With alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Which then lead to Regina saying Roland is sweet and takes after his mother in the best of ways. Marian retaliated by saying Henry takes after Regina in many ways. They talked about motherhood and the moon in this world compared to the Enchanted Forest. They talked about the uses of this world and its own magic. Then...they talked about Robin.

Regina explained she wasn't angry anymore at Emma. That sometimes when she looks at Emma she gets sad for reasons unknown. Marian said she's probably in love with the white knight. Regina then laughed, which turned into a sort of sob. Then she claimed she's not...that way towards women.

Marian said if she wasn't then she'd kiss her.

Regina asked why.

Marian said because she says so, or Regina will be evil once more.

So Regina kissed her, because what else was she to do?

Then it began again. With that kiss. That kiss that lead to deeper kisses and an exploration of hands and falling clothes against the firelight. Morning light revealed a cheating wife and a new found side to Regina.

They avoided each other.

Until Emma pushed AGAIN. Literally. She pushed them into one closet, because she's Emma Swan with little conscience and brute power. Another kiss happened and more touches were found. Marian felt wrong but she also felt nice. Regina realized then that perhaps Marian didn't feel half as bad as Robin. Marian didn't find the heart to go after the brunette. Instead...the roles were reversed. Regina invited her to more meals, more walks, and more invites to her house.

When Emma asked Regina how her and Marian were. Regina replied with, "we're friends."

Emma clapped and bounced on her heels, cockily elbowing Regina with raised eyebrows. Regina said she's childish and to leave her presence to go to captain eyeliner. Emma frowned and told Regina he's an ass.

Regina replied, "well I could've told you that."

A new friendship was formed between Regina and Emma.

Her heart pounded each time Emma smiled against the sunlight, highlighting her freckles and agate emerald eyes. Her palms became sweaty as Emma laughed and placed her hands on Regina's forearms after a well-placed joke. Her stomach leaped and twirled as Emma chewed a fry and talked to her.

But all that was forgotten as tanned legs wrapped around her waist. It was all forgotten as their lips met and Regina found light in Marian's brown eyes.

"I have to meet Robin soon." Marian's finger tips drew circles against Regina's stomach, breaking her review of memories.

"Of course," Regina pushed her away and she got up, stretching her arms upwards.

"We could go out for coffee later on." Marian began pulling on her shirt.

"It's already well past noon, who would have coffee in the evening?" Regina leaned against the wall, cold stone embodying her soft skin.

"Those who have all night to drink wine and dance and maybe kiss." Marian tried snapping on her bra.

"What did you tell Robin?" She began helping Marian, "you know one day you'll have to get use to these. It's a common art in womanhood here."

"I told Robin I'm building a trust exercise with the notorious evil queen, over a cup of coffee," Regina buckled it together, "and excuse me if I missed the whole bosom holder thing."

Regina slipped away and leaned against the wall once more, "bra, it's called a bra and I thought we agreed the title evil queen is a tad...waspish." Her face crinkled at the word.

Marian smiled and put on her underwear then walked to Regina, "bras are much easier to take off than put on."

Her were lips inches from hers, her arms wound around Regina. For a moment Regina forgot why she was angry then suddenly she pulled away, a pair of pants being revealed as she took a step back.

"You threw it on your potions wall."

Regina looked back to the potions sitting in a decorated curve in the wall. She watched as Marian pulled on her shirt, a simple white long sleeved shirt.

"I have to go," Marian grabbed Regina's jaw with both hands and kissed her.

Regina sometimes noted how similar Robin and Marian kissed. Slow and rhythmically, holding her in place as if she'll disappear if they didn't hang on. They showed as much affection as one can show in a simple press of lips. Like lovers whom have known one another for years. And perhaps, in a way, they did.

She let go and Regina fought the urge to follow, "you should get ready."

"Why?" Regina smirked and pulled at Marian's pants.

"Because," Marian grabbed her hands and pushed it away, "it's distracting."

"Then my clothes will never be found until you leave."

Marian shot forward and kissed her again.

"Bye my petulant queen," she ran up the stairs.

Regina closed her eyes and smiled.

###

Above the vault stood Emma Swan, rubbing her hands together pacing back and forth. Donned in the familiar red leather jacket and blue jeans. She bit her lip and paced.

"Okay Swan, you can do this. Just...go."

She stood still in front of the stone walls and wooden door.

"Common."

No movement.

"Damn it. Okay," she took a step forward, "just...say she needs to get out of her cloister of a vault and...and... Ask her for coffee. Just coffee. It isn't a date. It's just coffee and words and two friends hanging out."

She groaned and walked back and then forward to the vault. Then back again.

She frowned, "why is this so hard?"

She sat on a grass and pouted, "damn it Regina."

Her hand held her cheek as she leaned into it, elbow propped up on her knee, she closed her eyes. When she closed her eyes she saw caramel eyes and a queen's smile. The bright aureate of emotions swirled through her chest. She pictured that smile, then she stood quickly and surely.

She stepped forward opening the door quickly and...

"Marian?"

Marian stood, back suddenly rim-rod straight, "Emma!"

"What are-I mean-you know I expected..." Emma couldn't patch together words.

"Regina invited me for," a few seconds of silence, "coffee!" She smiled and timidly shifted from foot to foot blocking Emma's entry.

"Oh. Okay. Can I-?" She pointed towards the interior of the vault, indicating her desire to enter.

"Oh! Um...Regina's..."

Emma raised both her eyebrows.

"Regina's...indecently...acerbic at the moment."

Emma blinked, "acerbic?"

Marian sighed, "bitchy criticism."

Emma clenched her fist, "when isn't she not...acerbic?" She scrunched her nose using the new-found word.

"Probably later... When she's calmed down." Marian shifted slightly as Emma moved partially to the left.

"What did you do?" Emma squinted and gripped the door-frame.

"Nothing."

_Lie_ Emma thought.

"Okay. Well...I'll come back later then?"

"Yeah, I have to meet Robin," she smiled and Emma moved to let Marian through.

Marian closed the wooden doors.

"You both seem to be getting along so well lately," Emma stood a couple feet from the vault, hands dug in her jeans.

"Oh yes, for a bumptious queen of her day, she's quite lenient now. It seems Henry changed her," Emma heard a lock click as Marian spoke with her back pressed to the wooden door.

"I must go now, goodbye Emma," she walked briskly past.

Emma waved and walked, she waited until Marian looked ahead. Then the blonde hid behind a tree and waited impatiently for Marian's footsteps to disappear. Then she ran to the vault doors and pulled.

_Clank_

_Clank_

_Clank_

Emma growled low in her throat then banged her forehead against the door.

"Damn it all," she kicked it slightly with her foot.

###

Regina remained against the wall for a while then she propelled her body forwards and laid down on her clothes and Marian's forgotten jacket. She wondered how it came to this. Then she heard Marian's voice.

She yelled, "Marian!?"

No answer.

"Bye Marian!"

With a flick of her wrist silence enveloped her.

She smiled to herself, "silencing spells."

Marian does this all the time. No one visits except Henry, and he's at school. She stretched and yawned.

She never heard Emma break through the entrance.

###

As a Charming it seems the genetic fault is assuming the worse. Perhaps coffee had turned into something more brutal, perhaps Marian didn't just talk and share coffee. Something in her stomach told her otherwise. So she kicked the door in and clambered down the steps two at a time.

"Regina!"

###

Regina's yawn was cut short as Emma's voice rung in her ears. Silencing spells extend only so far. If she could hear Emma.

Then...

She shot up on her arms and was face to face with the blonde herself.

###

Emma stopped and stared.

She did not expect this.

Her eyes roamed every curve and...

"Oh."

"Miss Swan..."

"I didn't... I passed Marian and I assumed-" her eyes grew wide, displaying a green hue contrasting against white.

"Wait..."

"Swan." Regina voice was stern as her hands searched the floor for Marian's jacket.

She covered her torso grasping a shred of decency.

"Oh god. No..._really_?" Emma seemed to whine, "Not her! She's..._married_! And has a _kid_ and-" her mouth formed and O as that last thought hit her, "oh my god what about Roland!? And...and," her face pales, "You're dating your _ex's wife_! And you're _naked_!? Did you-? Regina! I-"

"Emma! For gods sake** listen**!"

Emma's eyes were still wide, her mouth slightly open, face turning as red as Regina's, but she nodded. Simply for the reason that the brunette used her first name.

"I cannot imagine the confusion you must be experiencing but Emma, you must know..."

Emma chest began heaving.

"She started it."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : I didn't think this would actually get...well anything. It isn't a very popular ship, and I assumed I'd get one...or two...or even *gasp* three. Thank you wonderful human unicorn beings.**

**DISCLAIMER : all rights to OUAT, I'm merely borrowing the characters to dance to my will.**

* * *

><p>How does one genuinely stay in love anyway? Shouldn't there be some sort of warning like a flag or a whistle? Something to yell, "You're not in love anymore!"<p>

Marian sat in a booth in Granny's, waiting for her husband. Her hands folded and her fingers twisted with nervous tensions. It's been like this since her and Regina started...having coffee. Her and Regina would...have their coffee and then she'll meet Robin nervous and slightly frazzled. She quietly scanned the menu placed neatly in front of her by Ruby minutes prior to her thoughts on love and falling out of it. She started at one word in particular.

**Coffee**.

Her lips tilted downwards even more as her eyebrows squished together to glare at the bold, roman, capitalized word. She stared with such intensity as if this word was responsible for everything silently tumbling and breaking. As if staring would somehow out this word, and exclaim it wasn't her fault, it was the black brew of caffeine.

_One day,_ she thought.

_One day I was in love with a man with grand, but admittedly, questionable morals, and then suddenly, I'm in front of a queen with heels reaching as high as her knees, a smile that pierces through my chest with fear, and gigantic, two round brea-_

"What can I get you?" Ruby's voice interrupted her thoughts like an extraneous number.

She looked up, her mind short circuited as she felt suddenly ashamed of what she was thinking, like Ruby could read her mind and came at this exact moment she thought of Regina's voluptuous brea-

"Still deciding? Or are you waiting on Robin?"

It's his name. His name always brings her back. Although, this time, it wasn't sweet or pleasant. More like a baleful leitmotif.

She shook herself from her stupor and tried smiling as casually as she could, "no. I'll have coffee and some..."

She looked down at the menu, "mac-o-ron-ee."

Ruby stifled a giggle behind the back of her hand, "it's pronounced macaroni. No, 'ee,' just 'e,' and it's 'rone,' not, 'ron.'"

Marian's cheeks colored slightly, "sorry, I'm still getting use to-"

"I know, I know," Ruby patted her shoulder, creating a bonhomie atmosphere.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

Just at that moment, a flash of red and gold flew past Ruby and flopped onto the seat across from Marian, "and I'll have the usual Rubes."

Emma Swan sat there and glared at Marian as she said this.

"Oh, hey Emma! Sure I'll have that out for you both as quick as I can," she looked between Marian's suddenly enlarged eyes and Emma's intense glare, and extracted herself from the equation.

"You know, people in this world usually say hello or hi as a greeting." Emma held the sides of the cushion seats, telling herself to calm down.

Marian seemed to shake herself out of her stuporous surprise, "oh, hi hi..., hello Emma," she clasped her hands together once more, "what are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's...pretty much the reason I asked," she smiled softly, feeling waves of endangerment in this question.

"Well," Emma pretended to dust off invisible dirt on the table with her hand, looking casual, "I just wanted to return your forgotten jacket."

Then Emma threw Marian's black and grey jacket across the table and the maiden jumped slightly back.

"I figured you'd be cold without it."

Marian grabbed it, suddenly aware of how befuddled she probably looked, "I wasn't-didn't-no, um, thank you."

She put it to the side of the seat, cursing herself silently.

"Yeah, Regina seemed to be using it to cover her...'_aerobic_' curves when I found her after talking to you."

Marian's jaw dropped slightly as the wheels in her head twisted and turned, creaking and breaking with her sudden panic, "oh no."

"'_Oh no_,' wouldn't even cover how much trouble you're both in right now."

###

**Earlier**

"Her fault? _HER_ FAULT? You can't even confess to this- this...ugh I don't even know what this is!" Emma threw up her hands and turned away from Regina.

"Emma wait," Regina stood, keeping Marian's jacket around her midriff.

"I'm not going anywhere, I mean...why would I!? I just found my sons other mother and Roland's mom...," she frowned, "I don't even want to think about it, and you can't even own up to it..." Emma faced Regina and leaned against the wall.

Any intension of her earlier plan seemed to fly out the window...along with her hopes. Her shoulder sagged as did her chest as she examined the former queens bare legs, arms, and the jacket that belongs to the woman she just pasted. Then she reminded herself, it wasn't a date, it was coffee.

That's all.

Nothing more.

She wanted to just be friends.

That's all she wanted, to get Regina out of her vault and...it was suppose to be _**nothing**_.

So why did it hurt?

"How?"

Regina looked up, eyes speaking waves of guilt, sparkling with unshed tears, her voice even cracked, and for that, Emma felt slightly patched, "what do you mean how?"

Emma sighed, "how did..._how_-?" She seemed to be confused by even her own words, "how did you and her...you know, get together?"

Regina tightened the hold of the jacket over her breasts, and it didn't cover all, as Emma stared at the curvature of her hips, slightly showing, "I don't-"

"How?" Emma's voice became stern.

Regina seemed to force the words out, "you asked me to talk," she stood straighter, making herself seem taller than she actually is, "and we talked."

"This doesn't look like talking."

"It was, for awhile. Then..."

"Then what?"

"Then you _pushed_ us into a closet."

Emma sprung off the wall, "you're blaming this on _me_ now?"

"Well it was, technically, you're fault Ms. Swan." And that's what she does, Regina Mills, she rivals herself with this woman in front of her, forever and always.

She battles a battle known to many throughout history. The battle between a savior and a villain.

"It was not!"

"Yes it was! You told me to talk to her and I did and that lead to other things. Then you pushed us in a closet! How am I suppose to react to her?"

Emma's face turned red from anger now, although how much of it is from anger and not from the fact that Regina's grip was loosening and more parts of her were being reveled, she didn't know, "I just wanted you to talk! Not fuck her and break up a family!"

Regina stepped closer, somehow seeming more menacing in just a small jacket barely covering her, than any mayoral suits or evil queen outfits has ever granted her, "she started it. She asked me and I obliged. If you want me to own up, then I will. She asked and as a former evil queen turned, '_good_,'" it felt like she used invisible quotations with just her voice, "so I granted that wish."

Emma fought desperately not to look down, for Regina was now toe to toe with her.

She said nothing.

"So the savior has nothing to say now? How pathetic."

"No."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "no?"

"No, it was still your choice to say no, to not-"

"No, it wasn't."

Emma seemed to deflate more, "yes, yes it was."

"Not with _her_. It is not easy saying no to _her_," Regina voice seem to show softness just by mentioning Marian.

She didn't even say her name, Emma wanted to stomp then, she wanted to yell at her for being so inane and obstreperous, "then prove it."

Emma grabbed the jacket and yanked it off, eyes avoiding the newly exposed skin, she pushed Regina by her shoulders onto the floor and ran. She ran up the steps two at a time and slammed the door, using whatever magic her frazzled mind will grant her to magically lock Regina inside.

"You'll get out when you say the magic word!"

"EMMA!" Regina's voice sounded like a growl.

Emma ran across the field of grave stones embedded in grass, to her yellow bug, feeling colder outside than usual. Then she drove to Granny's where she saw Marian smiling at Ruby. Embitter bit and poked inside her stomach as she walked bristly past Ruby, feeling all the rage and hatred as she threw the jacket into the seat, and sat, "and I'll have my usual Rubes."

###

Regina almost ran after her. She almost got up and sprinted to her. But as she got onto her feet, she nearly slipped on her jeans.

She nearly forget she was naked.

Pink embroidered themselves onto her cheeks. She snapped her fingers and she was fully dressed. Then she heard the door slam with a resounding boom echoing down her stone walls. A veil of white fragrance wound around her head as she looked up.

Her eyes widen as she knew that scent of magic.

"You'll get out when you say the magic word!" Emma shouted.

Regina's magic flowed through her veins and highlighted her voice to match her pulsating anger, "EMMA!"

Regina ran up and pounded on the wooden door, feeling not wood, but the clear plastic feeling of an invisible shield. She growled low in her throat and shouted. She pounded on it and kicked the door, she let the magic flow off her in waves as she pounded, enlightening the barrier with each hit of lighted purple. She created ripples of purple as she pounded, like pebbles skipping on water.

Then she screamed one last time and sat. She stewed feeling absolutely livid.

_"You'll get out when you say the magic word!_"

Emma's words rang in her head. She bit the insides of her cheek and held her blue blazer tighter around her.

She sat like that for a good, maybe, twenty minutes, thinking of what Emma would use as a magical word key.

"Please."

Nothing.

She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling stupid for even thinking of this one, and said it flatly, "open sesame."

Nothing.

"Emma," she sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't...'own' up to my mistake. She's just...dammit she's just addictive. I don't know. I just-...please open the door."

Nothing.

Regina stood up and kicked the door once more, "god dammit Emma Swan!"

The door sprung open.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Hello again :) thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'll do my best to upload one more chapter before I go to bootcamp. Sorry, it's been busy! Also, sorry for any misspelled words or ill-placed commas. All I have is my phone and I'm trying so hard to work with just that.**

**DISCLAIMER : see chapter one**

* * *

><p>Is it really so hard to just stay in love? Is it really so hard to <em>not<em> fall in love?

It seemed neither was hard, because Regina didn't want to admit it, but whenever she looked at Marian everything was fine. And right now, with anger coil around her like wire over the fact that Emma would even go after Marian, Regina reacted on long lost instinct. Before she knew what she was doing, the cloud of purple cleared from her view. She appeared behind the counter of Granny's and Ruby jumped nearly dropping the coffee she was pouring.

"_JE_-sus...Regina...just because you have magic doesn't mean you should-" she started to argue when...

"Shut up," Regina waved her hand and the other brunettes lips sealed while Regina walked through the little doors on the side of the counter to the booth where Emma and a sick looking Marian sat.

Ruby's eyes went wide and she growled low in her throat, trying to unstick her lips in an attempt to talk.

Regina heard the last of Emma's sentence, "-how much trouble you're both in right now."

She raised a brow, not exactly liking this new found side of bravery to the savior.

Then her hand grasped Emma's shoulder, causing the blonde the jump, "_oh,_ I beg to differ."

She grabbed Marian's hand giving her a side smirk meant to be comforting, but Marian still looked a bit sick. Emma seemed to grow red. Regina heard Ruby growling and her foot falls echoing closer. Then the trio of a spectacle, in the dinner, disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

They appeared in a barn, the very place Regina , "good" magic.

No one ever visits here now.

Regina's arms and support went straight to Marian when she fell, carrying her bridal-style. Teleporting doesn't automatically mean the sitting women will automatically be standing. Emma fell flat on her bottom. She glared at Regina viciously. Regina completely missed the glare as she helped Marian adjust herself and brushed some hair out of her lovers eyes.

"How dare-" Emma began.

Regina waved her hand. Emma's lips did not move an inch apart.

"No. How dare you!" Regina made sure Marian was on her feet, then she made a complete one-sixty and rounded on Emma, "how dare you lock me in my own vault! How _dare_ you confront Marian! _How god fucking dare you!_"

Regina has only ever been so angry enough to curse a few times in her entire life. In her opinion it's crude and crass, like a peasant who hasn't had the schooling she's had. But it was the thought, the thought that Emma had the gall to attack Marian by surprise. Regina didn't mind if it was just her. But...well Marian looked sick.

She...was right besides her not saying anything.

She looked at Marian, "are you okay?"

Emma made a noise in her throat that sounded something like, "really?"

She held her hands up and jumped up from the floor, dusting off her sides and bottom. Her eyes gazed hard into Regina until the brunette had no choice but to look back. For a moment it was just the savior and the queen. It was them and their pointed glares, challenging one another with just the fire displayed within the irises of the eyes.

Caramel blazed into emerald as Regina smirked and said, "say the magic word."

Emma's eyes grew wider with fury, she began to say something but...well couldn't, instead she stomped. It looked so childish and feeble and she knew Emma knew it. Still...she stomped, she looked at Regina pointed at her own mouth and stomped. She made screams low in her throat, still pointing.

Regina cackled. Not laughed. Cackled. Like the ex-evil queen she was. She cackled at the display of the ever "cool," as Henry would call her, of the savior. Right now...her face was red, her eyes were wide with either anger or frustration, and she...stomped.

So Regina cackled.

Then...

Marian's hand met Regina's shoulder. Regina looked to her side to see Marian's eyes worried and sad. She didn't look sick anymore, merely concerned. Her cackled died slowly, her smile faded and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Regina turned to her and Emma made a louder noise in frustration.

"Let Ms. Swan speak again," Marian didn't look concerned, Regina realized, she looked...Regina couldn't describe it.

She didn't want to confront it, because if she did it would ruin everything. But she just looked so...

Scared.

She looked scared and Regina couldn't handle that. Marian isn't suppose to be afraid of her anymore. Instead, she grabbed Marian's hand, squeezing it to comfort herself more than the woman in front of her.

"Okay." Regina kept her eyes on Marian's brown ones as she waved her hand.

She kept her gaze on her when Emma said, "so one word from your mistress and you obey? Like some sick wayward dog?"

Regina has never moved so fast.

Marian gasped because one second Emma was standing. Then the next, Emma was on the floor, back against loose soil, and Regina pushing her down with her knee.

"Did you-did you just-?" Emma held her jaw, "did you PUNCH me?"

She tried getting up, but Regina's knee remained on her shoulder and the other was wrapped around her torso. Her hands were balled into fist.

Her look spoke, and she didn't have to say it, "move and I'll punch you again."

"Regina!" Marian grabbed her shoulder again but she shrugged her off,

"No! She keeps insulting and insulting and it's time the savior learns that I don't just fight with magic, that I'm not so much of a queen to do dirty work."

"You don't have to prove anything!" Marian pulled her off fast and hard.

Soon it wasn't just Emma on the floor. Regina found herself on her side looking up at Marian.

"Maybe she's right!"

"What?" Emma sat up on her bottom still rubbing her jaw and cheek.

"What?" Regina grasped the soil beneath her, as if this would prevent what was she knew was going to happen.

She knew that look. Marian's used it every time she's tried to leave her.

**###**

Emma didn't expect Regina to appear so soon. She, in fact, expected to find Regina later still shouting at the door with vexation so wide Emma hoped Henry's love would protect her. So when the woman grabbed her shoulder sharply, then handled Marian as if she were glass...well...she was surprised and green sprung up once again.

She was even angrier when Regina ignored her to...to what? Help Marian. Listen to her...and... Damn it, it's always been Emma who calmed Regina down. But seeing it...actually seeing it, she knew why her parents once expressed their concern for Emma supporting Regina. Although this time, she knew about Marian.

So as soon as her lips unsealed well she felt her words were justified.

Until pain erupted in her cheek, and shoulder and back...and... She didn't realize Regina had quite a punch like that in her. She didn't punch her this hard before.

"Maybe she's right!"

"What?" Emma wasn't listening until Marian spoke and Regina went from determined to looking on the brink of a meltdown again, pulling at loose sand.

"Maybe-" Marian spoke and Emma wasn't focused on her, she zeroed in on Regina.

It's okay, Marian wasn't paying attention to Emma anyway.

**###**

"Maybe-" Marian watched Regina unfold in anger and now she's so sure she's seeing despair.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. Emma's right, we-no-I'm married. With a child."

"It sounds like you've thought about this a lot," Regina's voice sounded...throaty...like she was going to cry.

No, she was.

Why did that thought hurt Marian?

Marian saw her eyes brimming with red. For a supposed heartless queen she looked pretty damned emotional right now.

_No_, Marian thought, _she's not heartless. Nor a queen. She's Regina. And she's human._

She's said this to herself so many times since they began.

But now, she's never been so convinced than right now as Regina grabbed at the sand and looked into her eyes with tears **begging** to spill.

So Marian bent down, thinking maybe this would help her because it sure would help Marian, she grabbed Regina's clawing hands digging into the dirt.

She held them softly and kissed Regina's reddening knuckle from punching Emma, Marian smiled softly with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Regina's remained unshed, like she was trying so hard to force them to go away, "we can't do this anymore Regina. You know we can't. And maybe-maybe we just needed a push..." Finally Marian looked to Emma, who wasn't red anymore and looked out of place.

Then Regina's hand touched Marian's cheek forcing her calmly to look back at her, "you don't mean this. This isn't even-it's not-we can still do this. Emma won't tell."

Regina glanced at Emma briefly feeling anger rise once more at the blondes blank expression. Marian only had to squeeze her hand once to get her attention back.

Regina began to hold Marian's hand fiercely, her other hand tangled into Marian's curls and she squeezed fistfuls of hair, "you don't-"

Marian kissed Regina, she heard a small whimper at the bottom of Regina's neck. The very neck she's kissed so many times. Marian cupped Regina's cheek and she kissed her slowly. She knew Regina well enough now to know her unshed tears were streaming down, she felt each one splash onto their conjoined hands. It wasn't much, maybe a few escaped and that's all Regina will allow.

So this is what a final kiss felt like.

It feels like it's ripping her chest apart, like her heads spinning, begging her to never stop knowing she can't listen to that, she has to stop.

She memorized this moment. Regina's soft lips, the sobbing noise in Regina's throat, and lastly...

"Please please please," Regina's soft mantra spoken against her lips as soon as the kiss ended.

It was all so morbid and bittersweet.

Marian ran. She pushed herself up quickly and sobbed slightly at the disconnection with Regina, and ran. She pushed the barn doors open and sprinted as fast as she could into the woods.

**###**

Regina remained sitting there. She watched Marian run away...from her. Like everyone else in her life. This was like a bad leitmotif occurring every other paragraph in her story.

More tears ran down her cheeks and she wanted desperately to slap her face, to slap away those tears. Instead she whipped at them with the palm of her hands. Then she counted the seconds, or hours? She doesn't know. It felt an eternity until...

"Regina?"

Regina jumped and looked up, "Emma?"

Emma then squinted her eyes, looking much like Mary Margaret for a moment and scoffed.

"You forgot I was even here..." Emma held out her hand anyway for Regina.

Regina looked down, "I wish you weren't here."

"I know."

Regina grabbed her hands anyway and Emma did most of the lifting. Regina's legs felt tired. So when Emma didn't let go of her hand, she didn't protest. In lieu of shouting, she gave Emma a slight upturn of her lips that was meant to be a smile. Emma smiled back and squeezed her hand.

Regina opened her mouth to speak.

What came out instead, was a distant high pitched scream within the forest.

Regina's head whipped up, "Marian."

She began running and pulled Emma along with her.

There were no protests from Emma.

**###**

Emma expected more shouting.

Instead she got a failed attempt at a smile. Yet, it did just the trick to Emma, for she smiled. Not for her, but for Regina.

At least until they heard the scream and all color drained from Regina as she said Marian.

It seems Regina will always be better when it comes to...Marian.

Because even though she's spent years behind an army and a desk, Regina ran. If it weren't for their conjoined hands Emma was sure she would be left behind. Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She was still the savior. It was her job to worry.

"Stop!" Regina halted Emma with their hands and held tighter.

They came to a cliff.

Regina's breathing was ragged and sharp, "look for her. Maybe she fell. Maybe-" Regina panted, "she couldn't have gotten far..."

Emma's hand felt like it was going to break with Regina's hold, "okay."

Emma looked frantically, then they heard a roar behind them.

As both woman turned a giant ice samurai monster blasted a...is that a snowball?

In mid air the snowball grew spikes.

Regina pushed Emma, again, with some inhuman strength she didn't expect the brunette woman to have.

She caught a glimpse of Regina summoning a huge fireball with both hands diminishing the snowball into water that splashed everywhere except the sorceress. Regina then ran summoning two fireballs in each hand and...jumped?

Emma stared.

Regina jumped high and grabbed onto the helmet pushing both fireballs into the giant ice samurais eyes.

It roared and grabbed her. For a moment Regina's visage flickered from anger to horror then it flickered back to a determination that spoke waves of anger spinning with it. She swung her body, freeing herself but missed the branch she tried grabbing, falling from ten feet in the air onto her side.

Emma flinched as Regina let out a straggled grunt as she hit the ground. Emma jumped the her feet to help Regina up. But before Emma could even get within five feet of her, Marian appeared and Regina's face went from pain to relief.

Emma stopped.

She watched as Marian helped her up, "common Regina. Common."

Regina nodded and grunted as the maiden helped her up. Then the giant swung his giant staff and Emma didn't think, not entirely. She just disappeared and reappeared in white mist and grabbed. She appeared in front of both Regina and Marian halting the staff as if it were Henry merely running in for a hug.

"Emma?"

"Forgot I was here again?" Emma gasped out.

Then the giant removed it's staff and tilted his body, holding the staff like a baseball bat. His movements were slow and his head was held to the side. He was still blind.

"Emma move." Regina whispered while pulling her back.

"But-" the monster looked in their direction and Regina puffed them to a different spot hissing, "shhh..."

Emma took a step back snapping a twig. The giant turned and a snowball started to form within his hands.

Regina glared at Emma, "Stay Emma. Stay right here with Marian."

Then the giant swung and Emma took a step forward but Regina grabbed the staff, her touch started a fire that creeped up the staff to the hands of the giant who roared and bursted as the fire danced to the middle of his chest.

"There," Regina smiled as water from the ice warrior surrounded them.

"Whoa," Emma couldn't stop herself.

Regina looked to Emma, "you actually listened."

Emma looked at her.

"Look who's the dog now."

Emma frowned and took a step forward when-

The ground shifted beneath them.

No, it was the water. The trio watched as the water formed and harden into the form of their ice samurai.

"Great." Emma said.

"Emma, take Marian and go."

"What?" Marian said it before Emma could.

"Go." Regina took a stance and fireballs erupted within her palms, "I can't fight it while babysitting you two."

"We're not leaving you Regina." Emma grabbed her shoulder.

"This is not up for-"

The ice creature roared.

"Go." Regina said.

"Regina-" Marian spoke.

"Especially you."

Emma looked at Marian in time to see hurt cross her features.

The ice creature started charging forward and Regina moved her wrist once.

Emma found herself flying towards the nearest clearing, the air left her lungs as she hit. She lost her breath once again when Marian landed on her.

Of course Regina would give Marian a soft landing.

**###**

It appeared randomly, out of the bushes and nearly throttled her. She ducked letting out a scream she didn't think anyone would hear. It sounded like a silent scream to her. Then the staff hit her hard sending her flying across the trees, she landed on her back, felling utterly tired. She fought desperately to stay up.

It wasn't until she heard a loud strangled sob escape from someone near her that she looked up from the bushes she landed in.

Regina.

She's seen Regina in her evil queen form from afar in the Enchanted Forest. She's heard tales of Regina's power and how she burned a whole forest with a flick of her wrists. She's heard more when she entered Storybrooke, how she stopped something called "a time bomb", how she defeated the Wicked Witch of the West, and especially of how she created an entirely new world.

But now, seeing Regina destroy a two story high samurai with just a touch, she finally believes and sees. Regina is powerful.

Bshe's watching her fight desperately to keep the giant away from her and Emma.

She had helped Emma up, but she looked hurt. Marian inwardly cringed at the pain she seems to be causing everyone.

"We have to help her," Emma held her stomach, probably bruised from Marian.

"How? I have no magic and you can't control yours."

Emma glared at her, "yeah you don't have magic. Why don't you go to town and get help?"

Marian stood straighter and regretted feeling sorrow at harming her. In fact, she was happy she did.

"Well you're hurt, so why don't you? I didn't see you helping before and I certainly don't see it now."

Emma glowered, "because of you!"

"Not that it's nice seeing you two ladies bond but-" Regina's voice interrupted them, she stopped and pushed-literally _pushed_ the giant a few feet away, "get out of here now!"

"We're not-"

"Emma I swear if you don't leave, this Swiss Miss Warrior won't be the only one crushing you." Regina conjured a giant sword made out of fire, because the "swish miss warrior" brought out a sword made of ice.

Regina's sword met his making a clinking of metal. Marian wondered how, when both objects are neither.

"You're not of any use to me anyway with that-" her eyes flickered to Emma's hold on her stomach.

"Maybe if you didn't just fling us-"

Regina cut off the giants leg. It hopped backwards as she turned around with a huff, "I am trying to protect you two!"

Marian's heart fluttered.

"Now. _Go_."

"Regina-"

"This monster can't keep reforming. The magic will run out, nothing can keep liquid together for too long. I just have to keep slicing it."

"Regina, let Emma help, she has magic, and from what I've heard-" Marian fidgeted and stopped herself, "you've both done great magic."

Mary Margaret told her what happened in Neverland, what Emma and Regina accomplished together.

"Why don't you try to kill it..." She knew she was going to regret this, "_together._"

Regina sliced off the giants sword arm with a huff, she took a deep breath and looked to Marian.

A silent understanding went through them.

"Emma," Regina's fire sword disappeared and she motioned for her to come forward.

Marian ignored Emma's happy smile as she practically bounced to Regina.

"Do you remember all my lessons?" Regina spoke, looking at the slowly forming monsters arm and leg.

"Um-"

Marian could practically feel Regina rolling her eyes.

"Just do what I do." The ice monster stood and a burst a red light streamed from Regina's hands.

It took Emma a second longer but she did it, a stream of white light bursted forth from her hands and together the streams mixed and twirled wrapping around the giants torso and limbs, squeezing it with light so bright Marian looked away.

Then she heard shattering glass.

When she looked up, Emma was beaming at Regina who was trying hard not to look at either Emma or Marian, but had a smile of her own gracing her features.

The water didn't form together again.

"What now?" Emma spoke.

"'_What now_?'" Regina scoffed, "_what now_? Well there's a giant ice warrior and you ask _what now?"_

"It's a valid question." Emma crossed her arms.

"Well Ms. Swan, it looks like we have a new villain in Storybrooke." Regina looked at Marian.

Marian did her best to smile but Regina merely looked pained.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : short chapter for now. Lots of things to do. People to say goodbye and hello to. But thank you for all the reveiws, they've encouraged me more than you'll know.**

**DISCLAIMER : see chapter one.**

* * *

><p>There are things in this world that are meant to destroy you. whether it be all at once like tornados, or...little by little by micro-fabric piece.<p>

At least that's what Regina always believed. It fluttered away with each warm loving kiss Marian granted her. Then, like glass, it shattered and reverberated around her heart digging deeply and harmfully, the truth of that statement. So as Regina stared at Marian she didn't notice the burst of fire coming towards her until Emma's body slammed into hers.

"Regina!" Marian ran towards her, feet reacting entirely all it's own.

"Ms-" Regina grunted as pain erupted in her side, remembering she had already harmed herself previously.

But she stopped short as her eyes opened and the forest began to set ablaze fast around them creating a chaos of flames turning this way and that.

Then she pushed Emma off her, "Marian?!"

"Regina," Marian knelt besides her helping her up, Regina sighed calmly and grabbed her hand.

Emma grumbled and stood, "what the hell?"

The three looked around as the sound of ice cracking became louder. Ice spiked is way up the flames ; the fire froze. Which shouldn't be possible, Regina thought. Fire does not freeze. Fire melts the ice or ice evaporates the fire.

Regina grimaced as the flames turned to solid ice creating a sculptor surrounding them in twists and turns of high flames.

"I said! You'll never get me!" Someone shouted.

The three looked around.

There was a shuffle in the leaves and loud footfalls, "you'll never get me! Never never NEVER!"

"Hello?!" Of course it was Emma who shouted.

Just as it was evident Emma would shout, it was purely evident Regina would smack her shoulder hissing, "shh!"

"What? Someone may be in trouble. Hello!? Anyone there?!"

Another hit to Emma's side, "or it could be the person who did this." Her arms outstretched as she pointed at the frozen flames.

"It's true," Marian spoke.

"Shut up adulator," Emma spoke.

Regina hit her side harder, "don't make me mussel you again."

"Get away! Help!" The voice sounded desperate now, more scared.

Regina reacted before Emma could take two steps away, she grabbed the saviors hand, "Emma don't, it could be a trap."

"But- she didn't sound-"

"I know, that's how they get you." Regina held tighter.

"Heellpp!" The voice shrieked with horror lacing her throat

"Well how do you know? It could genuinely be someone in trouble."

"Because I used to use that method."

"Oh." Emma had that look on her face again, that sinking look, like Regina betrayed her, "But-"

"_No_ Emma. You can't control your magic well enough if it's someone magical and-"

There was another scream. That determined look appeared once more on Emma's freckled face.

"Then come with me," Emma ran and tugged Regina sharply causing the queen to wince and groan from her injuries.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled quickly practically dragging Regina along.

Regina looked behind to see Marian standing there unsure. So she shouted, "go get the Charmings!"

Marian gave her a small smile before disappearing in a run.

Regina fought everything in her nature not to follow and instead let herself be dragged to the mysterious voice.

"Ahh!" Regina had to admit the voice sounded terrified and further.

Like it was running too.

So she mustered up any magical properties that still lied within her and boosted ahead. Pulling Emma along like she had when finding Marian. Will this day never end?

They heard more shouting.

The closer they came the more Regina noticed the changing temperatures.

_Hot._

_Cold._

_Searing hot._

_Searing cold._

_Cold._

_Cold._

_Hot._

_Hot._

"Is it just me or-?" Emma breathlessly asked.

"I feel it too, magic involving temperature is magic involving Mother Nature," she took a deep breath, "that's never good. Mother Nature isn't one to be controlled."

Emma squeezed her hand as another scream erupted within the frozen and burned branches they passed.

Then they came to a clearing composed of black burnt ash that was probably grass before. Frost covered a singular path leading to a shivering woman in blue with hair as white as the winter snow sky. She was shivering and muttering incoherently.

Regina stopped them both. They exchanged glances. Regina's spoke a clear warning of no indication to go further. While Emma pleaded to go nearer with just her eyes.

"Look at the grass around her," Regina was quiet as she leaned in to whisper close to Emma's ear.

Regina watched Emma's green eyes grow as she noticed the white frozen grass blades. How the ground was blue and white.

It's suppose to be spring.

"She's crying?" Emma whispered.

"Shush Emma. There's someone else."

Emma looked around, "where?"

"It's whom she was running from."

"What?"

"Someone with fire."

Emma frowned, "how do you know?"

"If she had both fire and ice I don't think she'd be screaming those accusations as before. Besides..." Regina's visage harden, "those flames can't freeze. That was magic covering magic."

Emma let go of Regina's hand, "I'm going to see if she's-"

"No," Regina gripped her elbow tightly.

"Regina we can't just-"

"Never get me! NEVER!" The woman shouted and whimpered.

Emma took a step forward but Regina stopped her, "you're not going near her."

"What?"

Regina glared and stepped pasted her, "you can't control your magic."

"Hey that-" Emma's lips were sealed with a flick of Regina's wrist.

Emma made a sound in the small of her esophagus that sounded like, "hey!"

Regina shushed her as she brushed past her and bent down. Feeling degrees cooler just by kneeling. In fact, it felt like she was kneeling in ice water. Regina took a deep breath, letting her magic surround her in warmth. Then she reached out a hand.

"Don't." She spoke so quietly Regina almost didn't hear her.

She looked to Emma who stood a few feet away having an expression of concern and readiness.

"Why?" Regina looked back to her, questioning the woman.

"Because you can't touch me." Regina still couldn't see her face, she lay on her side burying her face within her long light blue sleeves.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Regina used her mom voice.

Emma tilted her head.

"It's-it's-it's not..."

"Shh..." Regina decided to be...motherly, she didn't want to scare her.

Half the clearing was either covered in burnt wood and ashes probably meant to be leaves, or ice clasping leaves so tightly it turned to glass. She hasn't studied much on people who can control the weather but she does know that frightening them never lead to any good. She pondered on the many stories of wizards and witches who could. All ultimately drowned in their own power. No one is meant to control Mother Nature.

"Take a deep breath, and speak." Regina could feel her magic draining to keep her warm, she could see Emma beginning to notice to dramatic change in the weather.

"Nothing good ever comes of someone touching me."

"Well nothing good ever comes when someone touches me without my permission either." Regina began to feel sleepy.

"Just don't." She sounded young.

"Trust me," was _she_, Regina Mills really saying _this_?

Regina decided, yes, she was. She may have lost Marian but damn it, she was good now. And this is how the good people speak. Full of false hope gumption and idiotic mantras.

"The last time I trusted someone I ended up in chains."

Regina winced, knowing how that feels from her own mother, "then..."

"I don't know who you are but I know good intentions when I see it-" she spoke stone-like by sounding almost emotionless.

It was the shivering and the slight intake of breaths that let Regina know she's not.

"But you can't see me." Regina spoke.

"I know. Now take your friend and leave. It's not safe. _She's_ going to come back."

"Who?"

"_Her_."

Regina frowned, "listen-"

"No."

Regina wanted to stomp.

Instead she huffed and mustered up all her courage. She looked once to Emma, who's eyes widen as realization dawned on her features. The blonde started forward but not fast enough. The former evil queen was not afraid. So that's why she placed her hand atop this shivering woman's back.

Emma stopped.

Regina stopped.

Even the mysterious girl stopped her movements. Maybe even her breathing because then she shot up.

_Oh_, she's pretty.

_No_, _Regina._ That seemed to be Marian's voice in her head.

Her face was like porcelain. Pale with bright blue eyes that shown like ice in the setting sun.

"You're..." This mysterious girl now sounded breathless.

Regina's hand had accidentally moved to the woman's lap when she shot up.

"You're touching me..."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

Regina's mouth was open slightly then she cleared it, moving her hand away, "yes. It seems I did. Told you to trust me." She offered a smile.

"Do it again."

"What?" Regina spoke but she was sure Emma also shouted it in a simple sound at the base of her throat.

Instead she grabbed, almost gluttonously, at Regina's hand. Regina flinched, barely jumping back, but the other woman didn't notice. The evil queen watched as this woman marveled at a simple touch. Her face fell and rebuilt itself as she gave a half sob and half laugh. And perhaps that's why the women who doesn't allow much contact from strangers, allowed this. The wonder in this woman's eyes spoke of loneliness, and Regina understood.

"You're...I can..." Regina laced her hands with hers as she spoke, still watching the amazement pass her visage.

"I can feel you." She said it so breathlessly with such wonder gracing her slightly pink lips Regina didn't rebel as she grabbed her other hand.

"Uhh.." Regina looked to Emma, who gave her a confused expression, "yes. Yes you can."

Both women watched then as her hands ran up Regina's arms. Regina did her best not to flinch visibly. But she had a realization that if she did, this girl wouldn't even notice. Her pale hands ran up Regina's shoulder and she grasped the sides of her cheeks laughing.

"Hello." She said and Regina fumbled to say something back.

"Hi." _**Hi?** Really?_

"Um, I mean," Regina grabbed her hands lowered them away from her face laying them in her lap, "hello, I'm Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke," the girl tilted her head in confusion, "welcome."

**###**

Emma didn't quite know how to react when the girl grabbed Regina's hands. Nor did she know what to do once she began feeling her friends...

The thought halted her...friends? Are they friends?

Emma frowned.

She watched nonetheless. If Regina wanted help she would say. But even as she watched the girl feel the brunettes shoulders and gradually make her way to her face, Emma took baby steps closer. She noticed the sudden drop of air and the sucking feeling of warmth. She wondered how Regina remained claim. It wasn't until she said hi, then Emma noticed Regina fumbling. Something she hasn't seen since...well... Never.

Emma shifted uncomfortably. Slight anger at her inability to talk and slight concern for this foreign entity...and especially the look Regina was giving this woman.

So Emma cleared her throat.

"Oh," Regina looked to her, "right. Sorry," a flick of her wrist and Emma sighed.

The woman seemed to just notice Emma and her smile faded, "Oh-I didn't-"

"No it's okay," Emma ignored her own shivering.

It was freezing.

"Is it too cold? I'm sorry I can't-"

"No, no. It's fine, I'm fine. See?" Emma shook her body.

That seemed to calm her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

She looked to Regina and Emma didn't miss the slight fear that decorated her eyes, "I-I don't... Know. Not exactly. I was trapped and I got out then I tried finding my sister Ana, and..." Her eyes grew wide and her breathing became heavy, "then _she_ came and I-"

"Hush," Regina's thumb rubbed the back of her hands, "take another deep breath and tell us."

She obeyed Regina sucking a lung full of air, then looked at Emma, "are you sure you're okay?"

Emma was really beginning to freeze but nodded anyway, "of course!"

"Emma take a few steps back." Regina's voice was stern.

The savior frowned, "but-"

"Please"

She took the few steps back feeling the heat of spring hug her once more.

"I don't get it."

"I'm sorry, I can't control my powers. I don't-"

"It's okay, not many can," Regina's eyes flickered to Emma who felt insulted, "What's," Regina seem to ponder her next question, "what's your name? How about we start with that instead?"

She nodded, "Elsa, my name is Elsa."

Emma wondered now, for a moment if perhaps, she was the reason for the monster they battled not too long ago. And judging from the look on Regina's face and her sudden ridged posture, the queen wondered the same.

The question now was; was it intensional?

**###**

Marian ran as fast her legs would allow, feeling far too dizzy and faint. Storybrooke was too far. She ran to Robins' camp. She thanked whatever god there was that there he was. Putting on his shoes in a hurry, no doubt to see her.

"Robin!"

He looked up at her hurried state, "Marian? I'm sorry I'm late, Little John found a pasture with the most lovely-"

"Regina's in trouble." She stopped short in front of him and watched as his face fell.

She felt that familiar green pass through her at his concern. It wasn't for the fact of his love for her. It was for the fact that he found the queen first.

"Regina?"

"There, there was a giant ice monster and-"

"Ice monster?" He practically laughed it out, raising a brow.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but please, something's happen and Emma's in danger too-"

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes! We need to get the Charmings an-"

He then stepped to hug her tightly, "are you okay?"

_Oh_. That's what guilt felt like again. She's felt this more than she'd like to admit. Like a weight grasped her heart and pulled. It pulls until she's on her knees metaphorically and it hurts to even breathe.

"Yes," she struggles to breathe in his quotidian wooden leaf scent.

She misses the lavender apple scent. The pure magical woman.

"Then-" he holds her at arms length, "I need you to go get the Charmings," he grasps at her head and sighs.

Then his visage grows dark.

"Robin?"

"You're bleeding." His hand comes away from her hair and there, blotching his leather brown gloves, dark red.

"I didn't notice..." She unconsciously felt the side of her head, nearer to the back.

She must've hit the tree harder than she thought. The pain then erupted into her head like it was just waiting for the moment to be noticed so it's show can be performed.

"Sir," the Merry Men's stomps came as they arrived.

"Take Marian to the-" his face scrunched, "hos-popsicle."

Pleased he said it "right," he looked at Marian while he spoke to his men, "then tell the Charmings their daughter and Regina are in trouble-"

As if finally noticing the obvious question he asked, "where do they reside?"

Marian thought, "um-" she pulled her eyes away from her bloodied hand, "near the hollow trees you marked, far far into the woods by the barn. There was a scream and fire... Near the um...chasm that holds the River."

"Right." Just as she finished he began running the way she came.

Little Johns hand rested on her shoulder startling her, "ready?"

"Yes. We need to hurry, can four of you quickly tell Mary Margaret and David. Little John and I are capable of going to the healing center ourselves. The rest of you, I want you to go after Robin. Help. Him."

They nodded, there was only perhaps ten, those loyal enough to stay and not be pulled into the extravagant life of the modern world. Each sprung into action five running off after Robin, four sprinting to the town, and Little John offered his arm. Which she took silently, she was beginning to know why she felt so dizzy.

"You're looking really pale m'lady," Johns' gruff voice spoke.

"That's what lose of blood does."

"Then perhaps you should let me carry you."

She patted his shoulder, "that won't be necessary my friend."

"If you're feeling dizzier tell me okay?"

"Promise."

"I made sure he was late today." Little Johns deep voice said rather sadly.

"Thank you." Marian said almost sincerely.

"The quee- I mean, Regina," he patted her arm, "she'll be okay."

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : I know there's mistakes with spelling and misplaced commas. But really, all I have right now is my phone. In a few hours when I get ahold of a laptop or computer I'll come back and check everything. It's just really hard catching mistakes when updating on a phone.**

**DISCLAMIER : see chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Scared.<p>

Being scared causes a lot to happen. Like accidental lives being in danger, shattering cups, tied tongues, and most of all, false accusations.

So when Regina's magic really started to wane and she could really feel the cold, she asked the one question that needed to be asked.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Elsa looked up from tracing Regina's palm lines and shook her head.

Regina looked to Emma who still stood a few feet away, "she can stay with me."

"Henry's staying with you guys already, Elsa can't control her magic." Regina tried factoring this down for the savior.

Although the savior, now in question, frowned and made a face indicating that she didn't want Elsa out of her sight.

"And I can help with controlling magic."

Regina saw the way Elsa's features lit up, "how does that sound? You can stay with me."

Elsa nodded, "thank you, but..."

"But?" Emma said it, "she's offering you shelter and magic lessons, not many get that from her. Most don't even get a hello."

Regina glared at Emma.

Elsa spoke again, "I still need to find my sister and get rid of _her_."

"Okay who's _her_? Because I'm pretty sure _her_ isn't your sister." The blonde shifted on her feet.

Elsa seemed to shrink and Regina could feel her magic drain. Like a simple noun was too terrifying if spoken aloud. Regina carefully observed the blonde in front of her, watching her eyebrows knit together in confused of whether to tell or not.

Regina didn't trust her.

She could play more than one plan on the battlefield. Right now everything was a battle, anything with magic is always a battle. Offering "shelter and magic lessons," as Emma had said, is more of a tactic to keep an eye on her. Regina yawned. She really needed a moxie of magical sorts. She was beginning to feel both tired and cold.

"We have to go," Regina said.

The former queen tried not to find humor in both blondes jumping at the sound of her voice.

"But-" Emma wanted to know who _her_ was.

Regina gave her the look. The look that spoke 'ms-swan-so-help-me-I-will-burn-you-if-you-don't-agree.'

**###**

It didn't take long to decide. Emma tried not to dither, especially with Regina looking a little on the down side. The brunettes clothes were tattered, her hair stuck out in odd angles, and her eyes...dark circles surrounded the light caramel. Emma tried not to focus on the fact that the sun seemed to filter through the leaves above and highlighted the golden rays stacked perfectly around the iris. The dark circles did nothing to dim those eyes.

She especially ignored the fact that Regina wasn't even focused on her. Her entire line of sight went to Elsa.

What kind of name is Elsa anyway?

"Common, we better go now," Regina started to get up and panic wove through Elsa so fast Emma almost ran towards them.

But-

Regina did not let go of Elsa's hands, she in fact, held tighter and helped the walking blue rain drop to her feet.

"M'lady!" The three jumped.

Emma didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Regina's face said it all. The way it fell and froze with her eyes slightly wider, her mouth opened barely and her vertiginous stumble.

"Robin?" Regina frowned.

"Marian said you were in trouble," he looked to Elsa, then his eyes traveled down her arm to her conjoined hands with the former mayor.

His eyebrow rose, "but it seems I wasn't needed anyway."

Emma wanted to say something back, she wanted to sneer that Regina was just-

"It would seem so." Regina's voice was hard like wire, hard enough not to break, but easy enough to bend with malicious intend.

The rest of Robins men stomped into the clearing, "sir."

All eyes drifted to Regina's and Elsa's hands, "ma'am."

Although they said "ma'am" a little too ambiguously.

Emma sighed, then Robin took a step forward, "whoa whoa! You can't come any closer."

Robin looked to Emma, "why?"

Regina answered, "I'm not sure if you noticed but there are ash and ice around us."

"Of course I did, I assumed you battled her."

Regina's lips pursed, "she can't control her magic. If you don't want to be a ice sculptor I'd suggest you take a fewer steps back."

He held his hands up and did as she told, "is there a reason you're not affected?"

Regina opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Emma!" Charming and Mary Margaret appeared a cloud of red.

The savior jumped slightly as she was enveloped in a family hug, "um-"

Mary Margaret began speaking into Emma's shoulder, "We were so worried! Robins men came and said you were in trouble and-"

Emma pushed them away, "it's fine, we're fine. How did you get here?"

Charming held his daughter at arms length, too concerned to let go, "We went to Rumple, it was quicker than running through the woods."

"Oh," Emma looked to Regina who was focused on Robins awkward gaze.

Regina looked...passive. Emma thought that probably wasn't good.

"We should go now."

**###**

Marian sat in the hospital room in a gown with gauze around her head. Frankstein had stitched it then had her lay in a machine, and here she cloistered. Quiet with ennui within the vicinity of the white room filled with useless posters.

There was a small unsure knock but to Marian, it was loud, "come in!"

The doorknob turned slowly and in stepped a familiar head of blonde hair and a red leather jacket, "hi."

"Oh, Emma, hi," Marian smiled then it fell, "is Regina-?"

Emma moved to the right as the brunette poked her head in, "hi."

Marian calmed, "hi."

Silence.

Then-

"So um, how are you?" Emma spoke.

"Fine, they said I had to stay the night for..." She scrunched her face, "observation because I may have a concussion?"

Regina smiled. Marian noticed how tired she looked. Especially how tired that smile was.

"Well you were thrown by Regina so..."

Regina hit Emma's arm again and Marian giggled.

"What?" Emma said it.

"Nothing, it's just amusing being around you two."

"Oh," Regina seemed to dislike that notion.

So Marian changed the subject, "did you find the body to the unknown voice?"

Emma frowned and Regina lighted, "yes," the brunette said.

Then Emma spoke, "she's at Regina's house."

"_Regina's_ house? Why?"

"Regina thought it would be great to have a person who can't control her winter powers stay under her roof." Emma was glaring at Regina.

"You-_what_?!" Marian almost jumped up but Regina spoke quickly.

"It's not like that! I think it would just be better to stay with me so she doesn't form accidental ice monsters again-"

"She created that beast!?" Marian frowned, not in favor of Regina's reasoning.

"Accidentally," Emma added.

"And you're on her side?" Marian grasped her blankets.

"No! I'm completely against it but anything to make sure Henry's safe is something I can ensure."

Marian's stomach dropped and she nodded.

"Where's Roland?" Regina asked.

"He's um- he's with Dr. Hopper, he's offered to babysit whenever me and Robin..." She trailed off seeing the despair painting Regina's face.

"Go out?" She offered.

Marian nodded slightly.

"Well," Emma spoke, "we just came to check on you, we would've came sooner if Regina stopped making love eyes with Elsa."

Marian looked up, raised a brow and turned her gaze towards Regina, "_love _eyes?"

Regina merely glared at Emma.

Emma smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : hello once again. Didn't get the laptop and i updated my phone so...there's lots of problems. But here you go my darlings - another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER : see chapter one**

* * *

><p>Love is subtle. Love is like being lost in a forest and hitting your head on every low branch.<p>

Emma had left as soon as she heard the venom in Marian's voice as she teased Regina and Elsa. Regina shifted uncomfortably under Marian's gaze.

"You know, I realize we just left one another, but a little waiting curtesy never hurt anyone."

"It's not as Emma made it out to be. Elsa simply hasn't any control of her power and a little observation into what I'll be dealing with isn't bad, okay?" Regina wondered briefly why she was explaining this when there was no reason to explain it to her.

So why did she feel the need?

"Mmhmm," Marian picked at invisible threads on her blanket.

Regina sighed, "it wasn't me who ended things."

Marian looked up, "it would've been easier if you did."

"Why?" Regina fought the need to grind her teeth and jut her head up in annoyance.

"Because then it would've been adequate to think you have no feelings, which would to lead to moving on _easier_." Marian said this so truthfully and in a so-matter-of-fact speaking voice, that Regina felt degraded.

"It would, wouldn't it?"

Marian nodded.

"How's your head?" Regina walked to her under the lights above the bed.

"Don't you need to get back to making _love eyes_ at your new play toy?"

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"Jealousy is not a good color on you."

Marian glared, and the setting sun cascaded through the shades shielding the windows, highlighting her caramel eyes, creating little light brown rays around her irises. She was so beautiful when she was mad, Regina cursed Emma all over for ruining everything.

"Actually it's the most adorable color on you. When I get home I'm going to give my "new toy" the biggest hug and-"

"Okay stop!" Marian nearly shouted, "just-_shh_, don't talk about her anymore."

Regina nearly chuckled and instead made her way around the bed to sit atop the white sheets. Marian continued to glare with those melting caramel eyes at her.

"How's your head?" Regina asked once more.

"Good. No thanks to you." Marian looked away and Regina tried not to pout.

"Well I didn't know and if I did, I would have healed you, saving you from the trip to the hospital _and_ stitches." Regina held her hand up to touch Marian's cheek, but stopped.

Marian noticed, "its a good thing Robin noticed. The doctor said I would have lost more blood and that wouldn't have been good."

Regina frowned, "if I'm not allowed to talk about Elsa then you're not allowed to talk about Robin."

"Deal."

The former queen raised a brow, "that was quick."

"How about we now pretend everything's okay and you rub my aching legs?"

That was Regina's Marian. So without further adieu, she began slowly making her way up from her ankles to her hip bones. It wasn't at all friendly. Especially not the deeper intake of breathes Marian started to give as Regina made her way past her knees.

She knew it was wrong. But if love is like running through a forest, this would be one of those times where she's hit a low branch and fell onto her backside. So the door was magically locked and Regina's lips found its way back to Marian's chapped ones.

Little John stood outside and decided as soon as he heard the clicking sound of the door being locked, to perhaps, explore a little more in this hospital. Maybe a long dinner would suffice. Robin was with the Charmings planning anyway, and he wasn't due to come to the hospital for an hour. And even then, he thinks he'll greet his old friend in an hour and insist he needs food before Marian is disturbed.

**###**

Emma found herself in a quarrel between Robin and her father.

"Well I can't keep Roland in the woods! And Marian cannot stay with Regina while that...that person is with her!"

Emma frowned at Robins plan. He wanted Marian and Roland to stay with them.

In the small apartment.

WITH THEM.

And her father was slowly agreeing.

"Well the woods aren't safe with whatever Elsa was battling." David spoke talking to his wife.

Mary Margaret didn't like many people invading her house. In fact, Emma and Henry were already enough to be a crowd. How would they manage with _two_more?

Emma decided to cut in, "Mary Margaret may I talk to you for a second?"

Everyone looked to her.

"Alone?"

The boys exchanged looks of doubt. But Snow gestured towards the outside into the hall. So Emma followed.

"Emma? What is it?" She asked once the door was closed.

Emma fidgeted foot to foot, debating an inner battle between what's right and a mistake. Snow White isn't known for keeping secrets.

"We can't have Marian and Roland stay over. Maybe Roland. No, definitely Roland, but I cannot have _her_ stay over." Emma tried not to sound...pretentious.

Snow merely crossed her arms and did that concentration/confused face of hers. The one that has her eyes squinted slightly, her mouth agape showing just the tips of her teeth, and her eye brows frowned in concern.

"I don't understand. She isn't bad Emma. She's just-"

"Sleeping with Regina." Well...you might as well blurt it.

Anything worth telling that's difficult, you word vomit that out. Like stripping off a band aid.

Only that band aid was rather painful and surprising.

Mary Margaret nearly coughed as she covered her mouth, "excuse me?"

"They're sleeping together...and I-"

"Are they still together? When did you find this out?"

Emma flippantly sighed, "let me finish."

Mary Margaret frowned at her daughter's tone, "okay."

"I found them today and they aren't together anymore."

"Why?"

"Um."

"Oh Emma...please tell me you didn't split them apart."

The blondes eyes narrowed, "you're _angry_ I split them up? I thought you'd be proud I ended it. They were the ones doing wrong."

Snow looked trapped, "Emma its just...when two people-"

"No. I understand. Adulator. After all that's how it started out with you and David."

Her mothers mouth dropped, "you know very well that's different-"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it was! It was different because David and I were already married! I just didn't remember..."

Emma fumed and turned towards the door, "ask granny to get a room for her."

And with that she left through the green wooden door leaving Mary Margaret to ponder the long term effects of Emma's _crush_.

She wondered if it was even healthy. Either way she decided to stick with her decision to have Marian and Roland stay with them,

**###**

Marian panted and moaned low in her throat, her toes curled and her back arched as she came undone with a loud cry muffled by Regina's hand. She felt immediately limp and breathed through her nose and smelled Regina's scent. Her sweat and perfume mixing as one creating a soft aroma of violets and apples. She wondered if perhaps having magic helped with her blissful scent.

Regina removed her hand from her mouth and sighed as she laid fully upon Marian. Her head found purchase along Marian's shoulder, and she used her entire torso as a pillow as she entangled their bare legs.

"Are you okay? You're panting like a dog," Regina held onto her like she'd disappear at any moment.

Marian chuckled, "I've never had to get muffled from moaning too loud before."

Regina smiled, "so I'm guessing that's good?"

"Very," Marian wrapped her shaky arms around her lovers midriff.

She let there be a bohemian silence as she basked in post coital bliss. Feeling her body fill with spices of magic this woman on her created was like stars aligning to dance in waves and twirls. Her head was light with only a slight pain.

"I can still heal you, you know," Marian looked down to see Regina's concerned expression gazing towards her injury.

"No, you've used too much magic."

"You say it like you know magic itself."

"No, I merely know you."

Regina raised a brow.

"You didn't have a much energy as this morning. I mean common, one go around and you've flopped onto me like dead fish."

Regina pinched her sides.

"Ow! Regina," Marian scratched her sides.

"I've fought a giant monster and found a girl with nature powers _and_ my mistress broke up with me. Of course you only get one round. Besides," a quirk of her lips spoke waves of mischief, "I figured with _your_ injury it wouldn't be good to do the extreme."

Marian scoffed and replied sarcastically, "because you obviously care for me."

"Yes."

There was a moment. Regina had that look as she said, "yes." It was the way her eyes roamed Marian's face tracing the bridge of her nose to her lips. The way Regina seemed to melt as Marian stared back. Marian knew.

But of course, as anything in their lives it was always cut short as a loud knock erupted them.

"Robin approaches," a gruff voice said, Little John was always Marian's friend.

Regina jumped off Marian and began the frantic search for her undergarments. Marian only needed a few pieces because she wore a hospital gown.

"Can't you just use your magic to get dressed?"

Regina glared as she started to put on her black pants, "maybe I've exhausted my magic."

The doorknob began to twist with a slight knock, Regina waved her hand. Unlocking a door; simple. Finding clothes she had no idea where they were thrown; a bit more complex.

"Marian?" Robins voice echoed through as he opened the door.

Regina panicked, she jumped under the bed.

**###**

As far as anything goes in life, Regina did not expect to be hiding under a bed while her ex lover and her lover, or was it ex lover now? Either way, she didn't expect in all her life..._to hide under a bed._

"How are you?" Regina closed her eyes and did her best not to listen to his concerned voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I needed to talk to the Charmings about something important."

_Charmings? Why?_

"Mary Margaret and David? Why?" Regina heard Marian shifting slightly.

"Well with this new person in town I don't trust the woods and-"

"Excuse me. You? _You_, the great Robin Hood doesn't trust the woods?" Regina saw Marian's bare feet touch the tiled floors as she got out of bed.

And she was teasing Robin, like an old lover. No, as a wife. Regina frowned.

And Robin even had the gall to _chuckle_ as he responded, "because he has a family to worry about now."

_Oh god no_, Regina thought.

She watched as Marian made her way around the bed towards where Robin stood on the other side of her bed.

"That's sweet," her feet came parallel to his and Regina felt like enacting high winds to bust the glass windows and tear them apart.

Because she knows what's going to happen now.

Her stomach fell as she heard soft kisses parting and coming together in a gentle touch of lips.

Regina was going to kill Robin.

_I'm_ _ going to rip those lips right off his beard and break his hands for dare laying a finger on her and-_

Regina's bra hit the ground as Marian gave a slight laugh to muffle the drop of the black garment.

_Oh. That's what she was doing._

_Well I guess Robin could keep his hands._

She reached quietly and pulled the bra towards her. Ignoring the high laugh Marian gave as Robin scooped her up and sat her in bed.

"Haha," she laughed as Robin kissed some part of her skin.

Regina was glum.

Then she saw Marian's feet open wider...and wider...

And Regina turned livid as Robin fitted himself between her legs kissing her rather loudly.

_Robin doesn't need hands anymore._

Marian gave a small chuckle, "you should pick up Roland."

"I'm sure Archie wouldn't mind a few more minutes."

Regina wanted to scoff.

"Common sweetie," Marian said, "I miss him."

Robin sounded like he was pouting. Regina figured Marian must be making a face.

"Oh okay, I'm sure he missed his mother too " Robin said and kissed Marian so deeply Regina heard it.

Then he bounded off and as soon as the door closed Regina emerged looking absolutely red and exasperated.

"I'm going to cut off his hands."

Marian merely laughed, "no, don't do that."

Regina held up her bra with a raised brow, "I could've went a few more minutes without this."

"I didn't want him to see it." Marian shrugged.

Regina sighed and started putting her bra on.

"No, don't do that either," Marian turned in the bed and grabbed Regina's hand.

Regina pulled away, "no, he's tainted you."

Marian disobeyed and pulled Regina by her waist to fit between her legs. Regina squeaked and immediately regretted that because Marian's look and hold embolden within her smile. Regina then felt covetously dominate, so she held Marian's face within her hands and kissed. She kissed each and every part of her lips, licking past her lips feeling the roof of Marian's mouth. Destroying any trace of The thief whom doesn't deserve hands.

"Next time," Regina spoke against her lips, "I'm going out the door."

"Or the window," Marian made to kiss her again but the other woman stopped her.

"Window? That's a two story drop."

"Oh common, you have magic."

Regina scoffed, "if I had that much magic to lighten my fall I would've teleported away, clothes and all."

Marian unbuckled her pants, "or..."

"Or?" Regina let her unzip her pants.

"We have thirty minutes ," she started to kiss Regina's neck.

_Well...true_.

Regina moaned feeling Marian's legs wrap around her waist pulling her closer.

Then the door burst open, "Marian I wanted to ask-"

Regina froze, Marian's hands went into the air off of Regina, but there was absolutely no covering the fact that her legs were wrapped around Regina. And the queens hands on her hips certainly didn't help. Nor did...

Marian seemed to realize because then she covered Regina's torso.

There stood Mary Margaret wide eyed and in stumbled Little John, "m'lady I'm sorry! I didn't see her and-"

Regina turned red.

"Um." Marian spoke and Regina couldn't agree more.


End file.
